Summer Changes Me
by cupcakeslam23
Summary: Freddie has changed a lot over the summer; he explains why. xONE-SHOTx


_**AN. This is my explanation to Freddie's pretty drastic changes between Season 1 and Season 2. It's in Freddie's POV, his internal thoughts. It's a little scattered but I tried to make it flow as best I could. I don't think there is any ships in it really; if you feel an underlying one, it was completely unintentional.**_

**This is definitely not my best but I was in the shower(best ideas when I'm wet, like Spencer) and I was thinking about how much Freddie changed and I decided to write this out. So I wrote it out in school one day last week and typed it out a few days. Um, I hope you like it, I guess. If you don't then oh well. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own quite a few things, iCarly or anything related to it, are not on the list of things I own unfortunately. Oh, I do own the same purple zebra sweatshirt that Sam has worn on the show though.**

**_PS. If you had_ depplove23 _on your alert list. That is me. I just changed my pen name. If you want to know why, the lame/boring reason is on my profile page._**

**_Anyway, remember: depplove23=cupcakeslam23, cupcakeslam23=depplove23. =D_**

_

* * *

_

My life has changed quite a bit in the last year. I went from an antisocial nerd to a more social nerd. Okay, it hasn't changed that_ much, but in other ways it has. I have two best friends now, sorta. This year Carly, Sam, and I started doing iCarly. It has been insanely awesome, popular, and kind of time consuming. I love being the tech producer for the show._

_Anyway, back on topic. Some of my changes have been internal. I'm more confident now and I like to think that I'm a bit more laid back; not as tightly wound and hyper. I guess I kind of have Sam to thank for the that. Her constant insults made me realize that I was too uptight. Well, there was also that one time when she said, _"You're too uptight, Fredward. Get the knot outta yer panties!"_ Not the most sensitive thing ever but I actually that comment to heart. So Sam's insults have really made me mellow out. If I get worked up every time she calls me a dork, I'll end up having a heart attack before I'm 20._

_Now, I've also changed quite a bit physically. It's this newfangled thing called puberty. It's pretty great. When we started iCarly I was pretty short. I was only taller than Sam by about an inch & Carly was like 2 inches taller than me. Well this summer, I definitely hit my growth spurt. I'm about 5 inches taller now, I counted._

_Being taller, I became a little thinner as a result. Anyway, it made me start to realize I needed to be healthier. Not my mom's kind of healthy but physically. So, I started working out. A few times a week this summer, I went to my cousin's house to work out because he has a home gym in his basement._

_I now have actual muscles. While, I by no means have six pack or anything, I am not pudgy anymore. My stomach is flat and I can actually flex my arm without looking _completely_ ridiculous. I'm sure Sam could still pin me but it will be harder now; not that I would fight back too hard. I wouldn't want to hurt her._

_Speaking of Sam, I haven't seen very much of her or Carly this summer. Carly & Spencer went to spend half of the summer in Yakama with their granddad and the other half in California, sight seeing. So, by default, I haven't seen much of Sam. We've only really become sorta friends because of Carly and the web show. And with the Shay's gone all summer, their fridge is empty so Sam never really comes to Bushwell. I have seen her on occasion when she breaks into my house to steal food while she crashing in Carly's vacant loft. We normally only trade the slightest insults before she leaves. Luckily, I convinced my mom to start stocking ham in our fridge. It's better that way. Ham equals a happy Sam and a happy Sam equals slightly less physical pain for me._

_I've actually talked to Carly more than Sam this summer. We have webcam chats at least once a week. We plan for the future iCarly, which we put on hiatus while Carly was gone. Other than the few run-ins, a couple insulting IM conversations, & emails about iCarly plans, I haven't talked to Sam._

_Another very noticeable change about me since the last iCarly we did, is my tan. My mom and I just got back from a 3 week trip visiting relatives. There was a beach, hence the tan. I talked to Carly while I was there because she was back at her loft at the time. I heard Sam call me a dork off screen, probably in the kitchen since there was now a restock of food. _

_Carly started to (playfully) tease me about the other noticeable change during those 3 weeks. My voice. It is a lot deeper and I actually sound like a teenage guy now. I'm quite proud of my voice, despite Carly's teasings._

_But right now…I'm nervous, sorta. I'm about to head over to Carly's so we can film the 1__st __iCarly since the last school year ended. So, I pull on a red sweatshirt, look over the "new me" in the mirror, write a note for my mom so she doesn't worry, and grab my equipment._

_Outside the door to Carly's loft, I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the verbal beating from Sam. I ring the doorbell and exhale, promising myself that I will converse smoothly with Sam; no overreactions or outraged stuttering._

"Come on in!"_ I walk in to see Carly smiling & Sam looking at me while eating, no surprise there. _"Alright, whose ready to do a web show?!"_ I ask as I walk in and shut the door behind me. _"Hi, Freddie,"_ I hear Spencer say. I look over from where I heard his voice and see Spencer's head and arm sticking out of the elevator shaft. _"Hey Spencer," _I respond, confused. Carly looks at her brother then back at me. _"The elevator keeps getting stuck," _she explains with a laugh. _"Ah,"_ I say in understanding as I set my cases down on the couch. _

_I walk over to the counter and spot a bowl of nuts. _"Ooh, are those Cashews?" _I ask. _"I love Cashews!" _I reach for some and Sam looks as me curiously, her eyebrows raised._ _I mentally prepare myself for whatever she has to say._ "Why does your voice sound deeper?" _she asks. I casually shrug, _" I don't know. Puberty?" _I suggest and pop some Cashews in my mouth, brushing it off. As I round the counter on my way to the fridge, Sam just raises her eyebrows more and nods._

_As soon as I completely pass her though, my eyes widen, the casual facade slips away. I am so...…shocked. Nothing. She didn't say anything insulting. She seemed surprised at first then accepting. Sam didn't even crack a "finally becoming a man" joke like Carly did._

_This is just weird._

_

* * *

**AN. So, um....review I guess. Be honest. Flames are welcome if you wish, whatever. Hope you liked it, I'm going to go get a snack. Later.**_

**_~cupcakeslam23_**


End file.
